nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Soubiki Noho
She often brags about having a custom made, dual-bladed chainsaw. Appearance In her original design, Noho wears a black school uniform with purple trims including black tights and a pair of blue loafers. The interior lining of her blazer appears to be turquoise, visible both around the collar and her cuffs. Underneath, Noho is wearing a white dress shirt with a yellow bow tied around her neck. Noho's skirt is the same colour as her blazer. It has infrequent box pleats with a purple trim around the bottom. She has long, thick purple hair that fades to blue and is worn in a twintail style. She has bandages around both her hair and one of her legs, which also appear predominantly when she uses her Hero Skill. Noho's chainsaw sports two blades with a similar design as the emblem on her blazer. The case has a similar colour to her bow. Both the front handle and the rear handguard have bandages wrapped around them. Playstyle Noho is an attacker type Hero who sports the highest attack power in the game at x1.50. This, combined with her quadruple hit combo makes her a formidable opponent. Whenever Noho is defeated or uses her charge-up ability, she leaves her chainsaw on the ground and after a couple of seconds, it will explode, damaging and knocking back anybody within its blast radius. Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' Skills Hero Skill - Behind the Glasses Noho's Hero skill allows her to enter a berserker-mode of sorts. She takes her glasses off, wraps herself in bandages and cuts her way out with her chainsaw, signaling that the skill has been activated. This animation takes approximately 9 seconds from start to finish, and during this time Noho cannot move and cannot take damage. In this mode, Noho gains added speed for all of her abilities, including attacking, capturing, using cards and movement. Due to this speed upgrade, Noho becomes an even deadlier head-on attacker as it essentially doubles her damage output. Alongside this, her hero skill makes her invaluable for clutch captures, being able to sprint around the enemy and quickly capture one of their keys before they can catch up. The end of this berserk state is signaled by Noho putting her glasses back on. This berserk state lasts effectively for around 20 seconds before Noho is returned to normal. Hero Ability - Lost Object Warning! Whenever Noho is defeated, she will drop her chainsaw on the ground. As soon as it appears, it will begin to flash and send out a red pulse of light, showing that it is about to explode. This explosion does large damage to any enemies standing within its radius, as well as knocking them away from the area. This damage is enough to kill some full health enemies, depending on the circumstances. The chainsaw takes around 3 seconds to explode from when it first dropped. Hero Action - Full Recovery Restart / Soubiki's Chainsaw Explosion Noho's charge-up ability functions the same way that 'recall' cards do. Upon use, Noho is transported back to spawn, fully healed but without the consequences of a death. She still leaves her chainsaw on the ground to explode in the same way if she had been defeated, however. The activation of Noho's action is not instant, but instead takes a full second to activate after the charge up circle has been filled. During this time, Noho's feet will appear to be surrounded by darkness (much like in her character image) and she will place her hand over her face, looking upwards, as if trying to maintain control. Upon activation, she is turned into shadow and dragged into the ground, allowing her to resurface at her spawn point. Challenges Song Gallery Themed Cards Trivia * Noho heights 165cmKUSOLAB's tweet regarding character design * Noho has more hair strands (5,480,000 strands) than average Japanese people (100,000 strands) * Her hair lengths 104cm, and weights 44.8kg * In total, her body weights 90kg * In the in-game animation, Noho runs with her 45kg hair fluttering 70°, meaning 120kg of wind pressure was applied to her hair, and her running speed is 131 km/h, the same speed as an express trainKUSOLAB's tweet regarding in-game modelling * This would make a shorter hair Noho able to run 272km/h * Noho doesn't have any problem with her vision, instead, her glasses were meant to suppress her extremely good vision and hidden powerSoubiki Noho Creation Interview * Noho is described as not a Yandere, but as a Yankawa. The word is a portmanteau of '病んでる' (Sick) and 'カワイイ' (Cute). * Noho's voice actress also voices Luciano's wife. References Category:Heroes Category:Attackers Category:Female Heroes Category:Original 10